Time Of Your Life
by GodKing1228
Summary: Its graduation time! Familiar songs are sung, and a mysterious person leaves a message.......


------------------ 

As the students gathered onto stage, the hidden figure in the back noted how much each of them had grown. Glenn, with his spikey green hair, Kid, with her Asutralian accent, Serge with his deep blue eyes, and Leena with her dainty movements. The figure sat back, as they all stopped, and turned towards the sudience. 

"Hey Glenn! Ready! Let's go!" Serge yelled at his best friend, who nodded back. He picked up the microphone given to him, and took a deep breath, as his song started....... 

"Another turning point, a sword stuck in the road 

FATE grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go. 

So make the best of this test, and don't ask why. 

It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time." 

Glenn paused, and the class of 44 sang the chorus. 

"It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. 

I hope you had the time of your life." Glenn sang, and gave the microphone to Serge as the music played. 

Serge paused, and broke out into song.......... 

"So take the photographs, and still-frames in your mind. 

Hang it on the shelf of good health and good time. 

Tattoo's of memories and dead skin on trial. 

For what it's worth, it was worth all the while." 

The group then sang the chorus again.......... 

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. 

I hope you had the time of your life. 

Serge stopped, and gave the microphone to Nikki, who started right away in a soft voice...... 

"It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right 

I hope you had the time of your life 

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right 

I hope you had the time of your life......." 

As Nikki stopped, the audience broke out into applause, and as the background music played, Leena, Kid, and Razzly stood in front of everyone with microphones. Leena, Kid and Razzly nodded at each other, and as Razzly stood with the microphone, the music started to play, and Razzly started to sing........ 

"And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives 

Where we're gonna be when we turn 25 

I keep thinking times will never change 

Keep on thinking things will always be the same 

But when we leave this year we won't be coming back 

No more hanging out cause we're on a different track 

And if you got something that you need to say 

You better say it right now cause you don't have another day 

Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down 

These memories are playing like a film without sound 

And I keep thinking of that night in June 

I didn't know much of love 

But it came too soon 

And there was me and you 

And then we got real blue 

Stay at home talking on the telephone with me 

We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared 

Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair 

And this is how it feels" 

Razzly stepped aside, and the chrous started...... 

"As we go on 

We remember 

All the times we 

Had together 

And as our lives change 

Come whatever 

We will still be 

Friends Forever" 

Kid then stepped in, and took the microphone away from Razzly, then started to sing......... 

"So if we get the big jobs 

And we make the big money 

When we look back now 

Will our jokes still be funny? 

Will we still remember everything we learned in school? 

Still be trying to break every single rule 

Will little brainy Van be the stockbroker man? 

Can Leena find a job that won't interfere with a tan 

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye 

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly 

And this is how it feels" 

The chorus then started up again...... 

"As we go on 

We remember 

All the times we 

Had together 

And as our lives change 

Come whatever 

We will still be 

Friends Forever" 

Leena then took the microphone as the last verse started...... 

"La, la, la, la… 

Yeah, yeah, yeah 

La, la, la, la… 

We will still be friends forever 

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now? 

Can we survive it out there? 

Can we make it somehow? 

I guess I thought that this would never end 

And suddenly it's like we're women and men 

Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round? 

Will these memories fade when I leave this town 

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye 

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly" 

The kids then sang the chorus for the last time....... 

"As we go on 

We remember 

All the times we 

Had together 

And as our lives change 

Come whatever 

We will still be 

Friends Forever 

As we go on 

We remember 

All the times we 

Had together 

And as our lives change 

Come whatever 

We will still be 

Friends Forever 

As we go on 

We remember 

All the times we 

Had together 

And as our lives change 

Come whatever 

We will still be 

Friends Forever......." 

The kids sang some more songs, and then the diplomas were handed out. The shadowy figure smiled, and slipped to the back. The person left a note on Kid's table, and hurried off. 

I vidoecamera was being held in the back, as the kids made their final comments. 

"WHOOOOOOOO! BEST FRIENDS MAN!" Glenn yelled into the camera, hugging Serge. Glenn turned around and saw Leena, and with a mishevious smile, kissed her. As Leena stepped back in suprise, she smiled, and hugged him. 

"Rocking dude! Class of 2001 forever!" Nikki yelled, and then hugged Miki. 

"Goodbye all, and as Kid would say, 'Kees da'--------Forget the accent, 'Kiss the moons!" Goodbye everyone!" Harle said in a sweet voice, then walked off to find Starky. The rest of the students said their dues, until only Serge and Kid were left. 

Serge walked up to the camera, and yelled, "This is for my family and friends, and Kid!", and kissed Kid. Kid smiled, and led him and Glenn to her desk, to pick up something. 

As Kid walked into the room, she wa ssmiling and hugging Serge. "G'Bye mate! Thanks for all the memories and......What? What's that?" Kid stopped, and picked up the letter. She unfolded it, and read it, and Serge and Glenn looked on...... 

Dear Kid, 

You may remember me, you may not, 

I saw your performance tonight, it was great. 

I just always know that wherever you go, _Lucca The Great_ will always watch over you. Goodbye Kid! We will meet again someday, when I can stop hiding! 

Sincerely, 

The Great Lucca 

As the letter slipped from Kid's hands, she smiled. The night had been perfect, 

------------- 

Hey, so what do you think? Sweet, eh? Anyways, please R&R ^_^!


End file.
